


Photographs hold memories

by Viporian_Outcasts



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, JeanxMarco - Freeform, M/M, Other, Sad, aot - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viporian_Outcasts/pseuds/Viporian_Outcasts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a month since Marcos death, and Jean has to clean out all of Marcos stuff from there bedroom, it hard for him to without tearing up, he does his best to try and clean out his best friend/boyfriend stuff. He's almost done until he reaches Marcos diary........</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographs hold memories

**Author's Note:**

> Now rember im fairly new to the show attack on Titan, so please don't hate on me

Jeans POV  
God why does this task have to be so fucking hard  
You thought to yourself, as you stood in the doorway of your bedroom that you used to share with someone,who you loved so dearly  
Agh God the thought of him and just saying his name, mad you feel uncomfortable, or just cry in general  
you felt yourself tearing up a bit,you wiped your eyes and sniffled"I'm....sorry...Marco...."you said letting out a sigh, and stepped inside the room, you grabbed one of the empty boxes from outside the door and set it at the edge of bed and began to walk over to Marcos drawer, you glance at all the things that were on there, you chuckled as you saw a little horse figure on his drawer, you just sighed again and picked up the horse figure and walked over to the empty box, and placed the figure in there, then you walked back over and picked up a few other stuff on the drawer and placed them in the box. you look back at the drawer and saw it was all clean, now you just have to move onto cleaning inside the drawer.... No that would be rude to mess with Marcos clothing,he probably would've left yours alone too if you were dead.. You thought, so you scratched the idea of touching Marcos clothing,and moved on to the closet You opened the left door,that's were Marco had most of his stuff,you


End file.
